A New Year
by Spirits and Swords
Summary: Ash and Misty start off the New year with their new family.


**Author's Note: **_**I got a random Pokemon muse now because me and my friend started this Pokemon RP and all. I was thinking about joining the Pokemon community once again, but I was like ''Nah''.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**_ _**own **__**POKEMON! Satoshi (Not Ash, the owner) does!**_

.

**A New Year-**

.

**Chapter 1:**

.

_**Cerulean Trouble**_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Pov~<strong>_

A girl wearing a white one piece swimming suit with a blue stripe around the collar that traced all the way around her body, sat on the concrete. She kicked her legs back and forth. Her ocean blue eyes were stuck on the animal in front of her. As she kicked her feet, slowly the blue animal swam through them for a few minutes. The animal moved from her legs to jump into the air - to only come back down making a big splash. Squeaking, the young gym leader covered her face, but left one eye open to search for the animal. Once she knew she was fine, the girl let out a sigh.

''Vaporeon,'' she scowled, calling out to the Pokemon in the water.

At first, Vaporeon tried to hide behind one of the steps that Misty had installed in the water, due to most trainers falling into the water. A lot of them panicked once they hit the water, others simply jumped out, smiling and thanking her for an amazing battle. Her fiery orange locks curled upwards to her face which brought out her eyes a bit more. The top of her head had three spikes sticking out at the top. One pointed towards the ceiling while the other two came down to connect with her short bangs. Vaporeon appeared after a few minutes of regretting everything she'd done. The fish-like Pokemon gave her puppy-eyes and nudged the hand Misty had placed next to her outer thigh, as if to say she was sorry for splashing water on her.

Almost five months pregnant, Misty accepted her apology by splashing water at the Water-type's face. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It also had Water-type Pokemon on it.

The clock read: _4:55 PM_.

''Misty!''

At the sound of her name, she whipped her head around to face her husband, _Ash_. She glared at him before hopping into the shallow part of the pool, still on the same side she was on before she hopped in. The redhead didn't feel like swimming but the water was nice and cool. It made all her worries go away - well did until she heard a squeal and someone hitting a button. With wide eyes, Misty stared at a little four year-old with her blue eyes. Realization hit her like a wave - this time it was an actual wave.

''Ash! Stop her!'' Misty screeched, literally leaping out of the water and onto the hard ground. She stared at the pool. Waves began to form slowly. Eventually bigger ones came, but before they could get any bigger Ash punched the green button that was next to it. The two turned around to stare at the little girl who sat on the floor in a giggling fit. Sure they both loved their daughter, Mizu, but sometimes she was a handful. Mizu's black hair was tied up in a ponytail. She had brown eyes like her father, and wore a small black one piece swimming suit. It seemed she wanted to be _just _like her mother. It kind of tore her heart when Misty seen nothing that resembled her. Except for her ivory skin, and that was about it for features.

''Mommy! Mommy!'' The little girl squealed shooting up from her spot to jump over to Misty with her arms open. Mizu wrapped her arms around Misty's right leg. The Cerulean gym leader groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

''Ash!'' Misty cried out as Mizu began roughly rubbing her stomach.

''Mizu, you can't do that to Mommy. What if you hurt her?" Ash kneeled down to the little girl's height.

Mizu puffed her cheeks full of air, crossed her arms, and glared at Ash. After a few seconds Ash quirked an eyebrow. His eyes flashed with impatience. After all, Mizu was their first child so you couldn't really blame him for being impatient. Misty was 21 and Ash was 22, but who cared? Age can't interfere with love. The brown eyed girl groaned as Ash continued talking to her. Misty let out a long sigh of relief. Mizu was one of those girls who wanted the most attention, making Misty fear her in a way. Ash told her she'd be fine and accept the fact that she was pregnant with their second child. Mizu looked down at her feet, with both arms behind her back, she grabbed her right arm in her left hand, pivoting from one side to the other, blushing.

''I'm sorry, Mommy,'' she said, puffing out her cheeks even more.

''Ash I'm fine. It's not like I'm dead or anything. Besides, I know she's the jealous type and just wants the attention of her mother every once in a while,'' she whined as he leapt to his feet to wrap his arms around his wife. Her hair was soaked, flat against her face. Vaporeon jumped out of the water but this time she trotted over to Mizu. The girl squealed and began nuzzling the Water-type's cheeks. Misty watched the two while Ash nipped her neck; earning a half gasp-half moan from the fiery haired female, ''not here. Not now!'' She whimpered, clinging to his black shirt.

The Pokemon Master grunted, kissed her forehead, swung Mizu over his shoulder, and left with Vaporeon trailing behind him. Mizu's laughter echoed around the room. Her voice bounced from one wall to the other. She soon followed them with a towel around her neck. The gym leader turned the TV on and plopped down onto the couch right when Ash came running in with Mizu, Pikachu, and Vaporeon on his heels.

''Mist! Let me hide behind you,'' Ash screeched, making Misty wince.

''Turn down the volume! Gosh. Why are you hiding behind me again?" She asked and looked over her shoulder to see her husband trying his best to hide from his daughter.

''She's trying to force me to watch Sylveon and friends! Don't tell her I'm here!'' He whispered.

This caused Misty to smirk. She leaned back towards her husband as she got her daughter's attention by pointing at her shoulder, smiling.

''Daddy! Daddy!''

''Crap!''

''ASH KETCHUM!''

''That's your last name too, ya know!''

Mizu chased Ash around the house, up and down the stairs, through all the rooms in the house. He even tried to hide in the bathroom, but Pikachu ended up finding him. Soon Ash was about to give up when Misty slapped the back of his head, puffing her cheeks.

''Ouch! Misty-'' Ash was cut off as Misty repeatedly hit him. ''OW! Misty stop!'' He grabbed her hand, and stared into her blue eyes, ''what was that about?''

''Don't _swear_ in front of her! She doesn't need to learn all of them either!'' Misty crossed her arms over her chest, removing Ash's hand from her wrist in the process.

''S-sorry...'' Ash laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

''You better be,'' she huffed, ''Or else…!''

The raven haired male screeched and raised a pillow to his face.

In the next few minutes Mizu had taken Ash with her into her room to watch Sylveon and friends. When Misty was dressed in a black tank-top which was underneath her black sweatshirt and to top if off she wore red pants that had Umbreons' all over them. She went to check up on the two, noticing they had fallen asleep. Knowing Ash it probably took him ten minutes to fall asleep. Mizu laid next to Ash with Vaporeon laying across her feet and Pikachu snoozing on her stomach. The Cerulean city gym leader smirked. Pulling out her phone, she snapped a picture. Misty kissed Ash's cheek before she attempted to leave the room. Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He sat up, pulling her back to sit on his lap.

He carried her to their room and placed her on the bed. The Master hopped onto the bed next to her, staring into her blue eyes as if they'd turn into an ocean and the waves would sweep him off his feet to take him under the sea. Misty had her black hood up, which covered her red hair. She grabbed his hand while puffing her cheeks. Ash held her hand and stared at her with his brown eyes. Misty squeaked at his actions causing her to hide in the sweatshirt she had on. This made Ash scoot closer to her with a smile plastered to his face. Afterwards, Misty squeezed his hand, poked her head out from her sweatshirt. A tint of pink coated her cheeks as her husband held her hand tightly in his, stealing a kiss in the process. He pulled away, smiling.

The redhead pouted by sticking her tongue out at him - which made him lick it. She pulled him closer to her, snuggling into his chest. He nuzzled into her neck - still he had a smile on his face. She let out a sigh, nuzzling his cheek she spoke,

''Don't let go of me, okay? No matter what we have to go through, I'd rather stay with you.''

He nuzzled her cheek back before replying, ''I won't let go. I promise.''

Misty gripped his hand and nuzzled into his neck. ''Mhm.~''

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_**I found it a bit hard to come up with something this good. I actually finished this within a day. I'm so happy! Now I have a Pokemon Fanfiction up!~ **_

_**I'm trying to work on an Ouran High School Host Club story and I'm working on A Prince and his Wolf right now. The next chapter is also a lemon, but I probably won't be able to find it until I get back to school because I closed my Chromebook, thinking it could last a few days of being closed, but when I opened it up again there was nothing there that had the name of the chapter. I'm kind of freaking out because I'm afraid they'd take my Chromebook away, even though I don't see how I'm abusing it. **_

_**Good Excuses on why I should keep it: 1. I'm practically learning Japanese by watching episodes on it.**_

_**2. I've typed at least over 30,000 words by now with all my stories combined together. **_

_**3. I save pictures on it so I can sketch them at home. **_

_**4. I'm interacting with others from different states, cities, countries ect. **_

_**Anywayyyyy. I had some boyfriend trouble in the past few weeks before I last updated, which was me posting my Wolf Girl and Black Prince.~**_

_**I got the end of this from my boyfriend. Shh, don't tell him I told you that! ;3**_

_**Leave a review, please!**_


End file.
